


Happy Birthday, by the way

by mini_minyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, Brief Mention of Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_minyard/pseuds/mini_minyard
Summary: 5 times Kevin was feeling less than great on February 22nd, and one time where he wasn't.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Kudos: 59





	Happy Birthday, by the way

**Author's Note:**

> So I attempted a 5 +1? Might be a bit ooc but oh well :/

1)

The last good birthday Kevin remembered was the one before his mom had died. She’d kissed him on the forehead, then picked him up in a big warm hug (she had strong arms and they made him feel safe) then they’d gone to Kevin’s favorite museum, and then they’d gone to a restaurant with really good mac n cheese. Kevin had woken in a hospital bed wondering where his mom was. That night Kevin fell asleep with the answer. She was gone. 

2) 

Kevin waited hopefully that day. He knew that the ravens were very no-nonsense but surely they’d remember right? Tetsuji and his mom had been close, and he’d maybe had a foolish hope that Tetsuji’s fondness of his mother had carried over to him. That hadn’t been the case. February 22nd had gone by without a word and his hopeful waiting glances had been returned with confusion and annoyance from Riko, and indifference from Tetsuji. Kevin fell asleep telling himself that that day had been hectic. They’d had a big game coming and they had to practice. It was understandable that they’d forget. He could maybe remind them next year. 

3)

“It’s my birthday today”  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. The team was dead silent. His reminder hung in the air and he felt dread weighing in on him as their eyes smothered him. He dared a glance at Tetsuji, then at Riko. No one said a word, there was just cold dismissal, and the team resumed their drills. Kevin decided to ignore the fact that Riko was bordering on cruel during practice and that everyone had seemed a little faster. Sharper. On edge. After practice, a pair of gray eyes lingered on him. Moreau, a new addition, was staring at him, something clouding his eyes that Kevin couldn’t name. Kevin fell asleep realizing they didn’t forget, they simply did not care. The number on his cheek felt a little sad now.

4)

Kevin kept quiet today. Riko and Kevin had been called into the Master’s office (the last time Kevin had made the mistake of calling him Uncle, he got clocked in the jaw by his walking stick) and Riko was complaining, loud and abrasive as always. Kevin hummed in agreement, searching for a corner of the room to put all of his focus into while they waited for Tets- The Master. His eyes scraped the Master’s desk, then snagged on a letter. A letter from his mother. Kevin’s eyes slid to Riko, who was examining a plaque on the other wall, his back turned. His hand darted out and he tucked the letter into the waistband of his pants, his heart doing double time until he finally got back into his room. He read the letter. And then he read it again. And again. And again, and again and again. Then Riko came striding in and he shoved it under the articles on the bedside table. David Wymack. Coach of the Palmetto State Foxes. Kevin fell asleep with his father’s name.

5)

Kevin ignored the date today. He went through drills, and he practiced, practiced practiced. He gave the foxes his usual scathing commentary, and they gave him dirty looks and rolled eyes. It was better though. They were improving. They still shut him down mercilessly outside the court and ignored any attempts he made at connecting with them but there wasn’t much to be done about that. He’d only been here for a year and he hadn’t exactly been nice. When practice was over, Renee smiled and wished him a happy birthday. He’d blinked, a bit taken aback, but thanked her, bemused. He fell asleep tired and exasperated, and more than a little confused.

+1)

Kevin wasn’t sure how to feel today. In fact, it wasn’t even the date that was weighing on him anymore. A certain backliner had been acting well. Confusing to say the least. 

He and Aaron had hooked up a couple of times at Eden’s. No words were ever exchanged, just Aaron with a fist in his shirt, slanting his mouth against Kevin’s in a frenzied rush. Just Kevin with kiss bitten lips and messy hair, panting against the wall, wondering how things had ended up like this.

Except recently, they’d been talking. Outside of Eden’s, outside of Exy. It had started with a passing comment about Kevin’s history homework and turned into something more casual. An exasperated sigh after Kevin had slammed into a wall a little too hard, a snort after a dry comment made on a history documentary. It almost felt like friendship. He brushed it off and promptly forgot about it, it wasn’t really important anyways.

Later at Eden’s, there was a buzz in the air. Andrew and Neil were still in the car doing god knows what, Nicky and Aaron were somewhere in the crowd. Kevin sighed, his fingers tapping the rim of his glass to the rhythm of the music. He found himself scanning the crowd and his eyes snagged on Aaron. His hips swayed sharply, and his arms were in the air as he danced. Aaron tossed his head, and his hair slid away from his face. Kevin swallowed and went back to staring into his drink. 

It didn’t last long, because seconds or hours later, another drink joined his on the table and Aaron slid into the booth. He was panting, and his face was flushed from dancing or drinking or maybe both. Kevin stayed silent waiting for him to say something, do something. Maybe drag him to a corner and kiss him senseless. Instead, Aaron gave him a tentative grin and raised his glass a little. 

“Happy Birthday?”

Kevin definitely hadn’t seen that one coming. The fact that Aaron had remembered stirred something in him and he squashed the warm flutter in his chest. 

“Uh. Thank you?”

Aaron snorted at his surprise. They fell into conversation surprisingly easily, and before Kevin realized it, they were leaving. There hadn’t been any sloppy make-out sessions tonight, but Kevin couldn’t say he was really that disappointed. He felt a little jittery, from the cold, the alcohol, something else, he wasn’t sure. When they got back to the dorms, Kevin showered and flopped onto his bunk when Aaron poked his head in. Kevin jolted so quickly that he almost knocked himself out on the bedpost above. Aaron gave him a more subdued, almost sheepish version of the grin he’d worn at Eden’s.

“Can I come in?” 

Ah. This was a thing. Kevin nodded and patted the space on his bed. They fell back into that stilted but natural conversation, lazy kisses were exchanged, and later, when he fell asleep, Kevin fell asleep thinking about slow conversations and even slower kisses, and thinking that maybe this was an improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think if you want


End file.
